The Supertrix
Plot In Space... Red: Get the new Trix. Don't let any survivors. Do you understand? Kill them all. Robot: Yes sir. (Another ship is shown) Galvan: Azmuth! Were going down! Main hull damage 80%! Azmuth: As I feared. In Red's ship... Robot: Sir Red, the Galvan ship is almost destroied. Would you like to finish it? Red: No. I will absorb their energy. (Presses button, and teleports to Azmuth's ship) On the Galvan ship... Red: (Teleports in) Stop! I will kill you if you move an inch. The Galvan's turn around. Azmuth: Ah. Red is it? I understand that you are trying to get the Trix, am I correct? Red smirked. Red: Yes. Azmuth is it? I think you have something I need. Azmuth: The Trix? I think not. Red: Stop this trickery. Give it to me, and your death will be swift. Azmuth: When you hit us, you knocked it out, sending it to Earth. Red: Is that so? Okay then. (Starts walking away, but then jumps and absorbs Azmuth and other Galvan.) Red: Now. (Teleports out, and ship explodes) ''Theme song!'' On Earth... Jack's Mom: Dinner! Jack: Hold on! I'm playing Craft of War, and I am almost done in this dungeon! I'l be down in like five minutes! Jack's Mom: Come down here right now! Jack (Muttered): Five minutes. Just five. But now, I can't finish it. Great. (Clicks mouse, starts typing) Jack wrote this on the messaging: Jeez. Can you guys finish the quest without me? Gotta go to dinner. His friend replied: Yeah sure. The boss has 38% health. We can take him. I'll mail you the reward. It's a super item. His other friend also replied: Sure thing man. I can take your Melee role. Jack quickly wrote back: Thanks guys. Jack shut his laptop lid then ran down stairs. Jack's Dad: Hey son. How's the guild going? I haven't logged in today. Jack: It's good. We just killed the Demon. Jack's Father: (Swallows food) Nice! (High fives his son) Jack's Mother: (Does the "Shut Up" look at her husband, then eats a bite of her burger) So, I heard there is a meteor shower tonight. You guys want to see it? Jack and his father nod. Jack: (Sips his water) I sure hope an Omnitrix like Ben Tennyson's come. Jack's Mom: Well, that is how he got his. And you know there is aliens out there. Jack's Dad: Yup. (Winks at Jack's Mom) Then, all of Jack's family jumped out behind furniture. Family: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Jack: Whoo Hoo! CRASH! Jack: What the-? Jack ran outside and saw a pod. Jack: Whoa- (Touches Pod and the Supertrix attaches to his left wrist) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then another pod lands, and a robot walks out. Jack: This is a-a-a OMNITRIX! OH YEAH! Jack presses a button, and holograms flash infront of him, then Swampfire comes up. Jack: YES! (Slaps Supertrix) In a flash, Jack was replaced with Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! The Robot walked over to him, looked at the Supertrix symbol, then shoots a laser at Swampfire's head. Swampfire: Uh... No. I know you Swampfire is! (Shoots a ray of fire at the laser, and it disapears.) Robot: Must retrieve Trix. (Fire's lasers again) Swampfire throws a handful of seeds, and they sprout quickly, and make a shield that blocks off the lasers, then shoots a fire ball at the Robot's head. Robot: (Get's hit by the fire ball) 13% damage. Must destroy. (Fires more lasers) Then the Supertrix blinks red, then transforms Swampfire back. Jack: Crap. The Lasers come straight at him, but then, a transparent blue sheild came infront of him. Jack: Who did that? Jack's Mom smiled. She then pulls out a laser gun, and starts shooting. Jack: MOM?!?! You're a Plumber? Jack's Dad: Not just her. (Pulls out Dual Lasers at fires at the Robot also.) Jack: (Smiles) Can I have a laser? Jack's Grandmother: You already have enough protection. (Points at Supertrix) Jack smiled, then the Supertrix glew green. Jack: Okay. I think I can transform again. Hmm. Let's turn into. (Scrolls to Ripjaws, then slaps it) Ripjaws: Ripjaws! Cool. (Jumps at the Robot's leg, then tears most of it off.) Jack's Dad: Good job. Hey, can you fix my name? And everyone else's? It's annoying. Me: Sure. Steve: That's better. Ripjaws starts clawing and scratching, then the Robot explodes! Ripjaws: Ahh! (Flies through the garden) Ripjaws reverts back, then all his familiy comes around him. Amanda: Are you okay? Jake picked his head up. Jake: Better than ever. They all smiled. THE END Alien's Used *Swampfire (First Appearence) *Ripjaws (First Appearence) Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres